(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bone fusion device, and more particularly to a bone fusion device able to generate a micro motion to help bones grow and to provide a stable engagement.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Normally, a bone fusion surgery is used for solving the degeneration of the spinal bones or facet joints due to agedness or other external causes.
As disclosed in Taiwan Patent application number 104208837 titled “spinal fusion device”, 103220076 titled “implantable artificial intervertebral structure”, 100119603 titled “spinal implant and device thereof”, 101202457 titled “cervical vertebra fusion device”, and so on, the teeth on the top and bottom surfaces of a main body provide an acting force for propping two bones (the vertebra or the joints) to a predetermined distance.
Wolff's law states that bone in a healthy person or animal will adapt to the loads under which it is placed. If loading on a particular bone increases, the bone will remodel itself over time to become stronger to resist that sort of loading. The devices of the aforesaid patents only provide a single acting force applied to two bones. When the human body is moved, the retaining effect of the device is not stable. More unfortunately, it is unable to bring obvious bone-conducted stimulation, so the efficiency to grow bones needs to be improved.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.